


A Drop Is Not Enough

by ShiningStarDan



Series: NejiHinaWeek [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NejiHina Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: He could not have her, he was only a low servant. She on the other hand, could have him as long as she desired. NejiHina 2015 Week Day 6 prompt: Folklore AU. OOC





	A Drop Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the NejiHina week promts. This time, from 2015 Day 6 we have the Folklore AU. OOC.  
> Dissclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if the story was of your liking. This is my first M story so please leave concrits.

**A drop is not enough.**

He had seen her all her life and desired her as long as he could remember. But he could not have her, he was only a low servant of the noble house and even if he was the closest relative to the main family, that didn´t favor his position in the slightest. She on the other hand, could have him as long as she desired.

-Prepare the bath- she said, and even if her voice was soft and kind, the order was direct and left no room for doubts.

-As you wish my lady- He went directly to the bathroom, fill the bath with warm water, poured some essence oils with lavender scent and bubble soap. After some minutes he saw her walk in wearing a silk robe that wrap every curved of her luscious body.

She knew she was desired by men and women, no matter what species they were from, humans were the funniest though, with their jaw dropping expressions and pitched breaths, and one of her favorite expressions was when people felt the need to unbutton or loose whatever was covering their necks. Poor things, she bet she could had a banquet in one night if it wasn´t for her picky blood taste. Vampires on the other hand were more difficult to crack, even if she knew he was also desired amongst them getting a reaction out of them was nearly impossible, first because it was improper, she was a member of a noble family, no one had the right to lay a hand on her or let alone express it, second of all it was imbued to them since childhood a strict set of etiquette rules and protocol that they had to follow at every moment, vampires learned to control their emotions from a very young age and thus it flattened every possibility of having any expression out of them, they were blank and almost nothing could crack them.

She loosen the knot of her robes and let the item slid slowly of her shoulders, exposing her cleavage, she walked slowly inspecting that everything was perfectly set for her bath, she then posed her eyes on her servant, he was looking at the floor, she sighed, if vampires were hard to crack, Neji was definitely the hardest of all. Her dear cousin had been her loyal servant as long as she could remember and never once had gotten out of protocol. At the beginning everything she ordered him to do was for fun. She had had various servants they had all been very respectful, but eventually got various reactions out of them, surprise from her odd requests, embarrassment for losing control over themselves and showing emotion. But Neji was different he never cracked, it didn´t matter how bold she was or the task she ordered him to accomplish.

Many years had passed since he was appointed her personal caretaker and guard. She remembered that she had once kissed him. She had a playful mood that day and he was serving her the afternoon tea and had placed some fruits to have with the drink. He had just been appointed her personal aid recently and she felt flirtatious on that particular moment.

_She picked up her porcelain tea cup, and felt how the strong smell of it filled the space surrounding her, the cool autumn breeze announcing the end of the season. She sipped it slowly enjoying the flavors and the warmth feeling cozy in that moment. Not that the cold air really bothered her, this was more of a pleasantry than anything else, and as such, she just wanted to enjoy it. She laid her eyes on him, quiet and stoic as ever and nothing seemed to perturb him, ever._

_-Feed me grapes, please- she asked him and even though he had to follow every order she directed him, she wanted him to comply because he wanted to, not because he had to._

_He grabbed the plate of fruit and extended his hand to her mouth, her pink plumb lips opened when he placed the fruit in front of her and she bit softly making sure he felt her teeth on the tips of his fingers, and for the first and only time she saw him shiver. She wanted to laugh, even he could be cracked, he turned his face but even if it was out of embarrassment she could not tell because his expression went blank as ever._

_This made her feel a bolting rage and ended the playful mood she had felt before. Cold contended rage was flowing through her body, she wanted to smash the china cup against the table and scream, her heart was beating fast thanks to the adrenaline. The craking sound of the porcelain was the only thing heard and then the coppery smell of her blood flooded their senses. The broken pieces of the cup had cut her hands, she opened them and saw them tremble a little, she was so mad she could not feel the pain I her hands. She saw a wet fabric cloth pass through her cuts while removing the pieces of china. The cloth was cool and it felt pleasantly against her skin. She saw him again, and his expression hadn´t change in the slightest. By the time he had finish cleaning her, her rage had diminished a little. He had been very careful while cleaning her; she never felt his skin reach her because of the table cloth but she felt content of having his attention on her. Even if he was just doing it out of duty._

_He didn´t say anything, as ever, he knew that to say something could lead him to a punishment of some sort if his words were misunderstood. He knew what she was trying to do, amongst the servants they all spoke about how the princess of the family liked to toy around with the people that had to tend to her, he certainly hadn´t expect her to touch him with her teeth, that was a deeply sensual approach in their society and should not be openly done. But he had always pay attention to the rumors and he knew she could do some morally dubious things, and this was certainly one of those._

_He supposed he could imagine some of her reasons for her behavior besides her considering it fun, was because high society vampires were out of reach and as such they were shield from the world and overprotected and she was supposed to unite with someone from her same level. She had been presented on high society and some suitors had come for her hand, but in the end it was solely her choice. Most of vampire marriages were form out of convenience and power, but she already had both and there was nothing her suitors could offer that she could find interesting. So in the end of the day she was clustered in her bubble with lots of servants to play with. He knew that deep down she felt kind of lonely and this was her way to cope with it._

_She gathered herself, she had had enough for one afternoon, all she wanted to do was to gather some books and spend the rest of the night on her own. Seeing as she wanted to stand up, he signaled another servant to pick up everything while he help her to stand up and escorted her out of the room, always one step behind her. He left her in the library and she closed the door behind her, not wanted to be disturb and wanting to be left alone. He waited outside, it didn´t matter how long she took inside he always had to be there for her._

_She came out a couple of hours later, her mood seem to be back to normal, not the childish one she had been earlier but neither the storming rage that had followed her shortly after. She opened the door and looked at him, indifference in her eyes and started walking to her room. Full moon was on display that night and a big window in her room allow her to enjoy of the view of the night._

_-So beautiful- Her reflection against the moonlight made her look surreal to him, like if he wanted to touch her, she would vanish into thin air and disappear. Like she wasn´t a lethal creature of the night. Her skin look porcelain like and as pale as white paper, he got close to her out of instinct. She was a predator of the highest class and her way to capture her preys was seduction, even if she wasn´t trying to accomplish this consciously. He was at an arm length when she turned her head and saw him close to her. She had her eyes half-closed and her chin lifted never breaking eye contact and she knew she had him wrapped in her enchantment. He was lost to consciousness of his own actions._

_She was standing on her tiptoes and close to him. She felt curious about how strongly her enchantment affected him, never breaking eye contact with him, he couldn´t look away but at the same time he couldn´t move, me was trapped and she had trapped him. He couldn´t walk away, he could only keep staring at her. She smirked seeing him like this, he had nothing to offer her that others deemed interesting, no money, no power, no position but from all the others he still the most difficult to crack, even nobles had lost composure in front of her. He had nerve, and that she could appreciate._

_She closed the distance between them, covering her lips with his, the contact was warm and she enjoyed it as small as it had been and  although this time she didn´t get a reaction from him, that didn´t bothered her. She left him alone in window and went back to change her clothes and back to sleep as the night ended announcing the sunrise._

She walked around the bathtub, the steam that was coming out of the water felt enticing and she wanted to submerge in the water.

-Neji, come here- he stood behind her and she knew that he was expecting her next move. Sliding her bathrobe through her arms she handed him the clothing item and walked nude in the direction of the water. A blunt move of her hips and creamy skin was a display he could not ignore. He wanted to thin that the warmth he was feeling was due to the high temperature of the room and not because his body was reacting to her. Even if he knew deep down what the truth was.

The kiss she had gave him many years ago had been about something else, she hadn´t kiss him to make fun of him, and after that she had ceased to try to get an explicit reaction out of him. Because he knew he reacted to her but the rick laid in not letting her know that. She was really beautiful, her creamy skin and long dark hair made her feel like a magical creature, but the thing that he had to resist the most was her lavender smell. The pure smell that told him that no one ever had laid a hand over her and tasted the rich flavors of her thick burgundy blood.

-Can you wash me? - It was the first time she has made such a request to him, and the first time in a long time that she had order him to make something as eccentric as this. Was she trying to make fun out of him again? He walked to her direction and picked put some liquid soap on his hands and started massaging his shoulder. Her hair was up in a bun so it didn´t get wet. He proceeded then to wash her arms and pressed softly the veins on her wrist. All this was done while trying not to place his eyes over her nude body more than it could be acceptable. But he couldn’t help himself and shiver.

-Neji-kun, can you feel that smell?-she asked, genuinely curious- it smells like sandalwood- and this time he could not contain his face expression. He didn´t say anything, but he knew that the smell she was detecting was no other than his, he started releasing his scenting pheromones without noticing, and all had been subconsciously. She was looking directly to him and her surprise increased, he saw her open her eyes and remain silent. Scenting hormones were used as a mechanism of courting and showing your interest in other vampires in a more intimate way.

-Wow Neji, I’m flattered- she said with a smile -I never thought that you regarded those kind of feelings for me- he didn´t say anything, there was nothing to say, he had been cracked in the most subtle way and protocol dictated for servant and master to be separated so the servant wouldn´t form an attachment with the master served.

Knowing that he could not remain there with her another minute, he stood up as quickly as possible and hurried to the exit, he was about to touch the doorknob but he felt being pulled from the back of his clothes –Not so quickly- he felt a pair of arms wrapped around himself and a wet body close to him, moistening his clothes –where do you think you are going without my permission? - She asked seductively to his ear.

-Lady Hinata I can´t remain in here. I can no longer be your servant, it’s not proper- It had been such a long time since she heard his husky and manly voice outside of monosyllables and yes/no answers. And she was not going to let him slip out of her grasp. She roamed her hands through his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He froze when he felt her starting to remove his clothes, he tried to break out of her embrace but her arms hold him strongly and wouldn´t let him go anywhere. -Now, now be still Neji-kun- she started kissing the back of his neck which made him shiver even more visibly. There was no point in hiding his feelings now. If they continued with what she was proposing her father would certainly have him killed in one second.

He fisted his hands and tried to summon all the strength available in his body. She unwrapped her arms but made him turn around. –Look at me Neji- he refused to- Are you going to disobey your lady? – He met her eyes, resisting looking at anything else, resisting the urge to. –What do you expect out of this my Lady? - He was going to be dead by the end of the night; he might as well get under the illusion that he was wanted even if it was only for a second.

-I’m hungry- this was his opportunity to scape, he could go to the kitchen and ask another servant to deliver something to her. –What is it that my lady wants to have? - She wrapped her arms again against his ribcage she tip toed him again and started licking his neck. –Let me think… I’m hungry, but I don´t want any food- Neji went pale, was she implying that she wanted his blood? She couldn´t. Vampires didn´t usually share blood with each other, they usually feed on blood of animals if they lived far from human societies, others had gotten into the pharmaceutical business like Hinata’s family, so most of their blood supply came from human donors since recent rules stablished by the vampire high society in recent years prohibited hunting humans, and then there were the vampires that shared blood with each other, these vampires are the ones that are ready to commit to only one source of blood for the rest of their lives, because sharing blood with another vampire creates a link between them, an unbreakable bond that united them for eternity. Such decision could not be made lightly; it could be mortal for both of them if one perished.   

He grabbed her by the shoulders and applying all the force he could muster he separated her from him –I really hope you are not implying what I think you are- his stern look didn´t discourage her –What if I am?- She said challenging him –You can´t- he snapped her back.

-I don´t know why are you complaining, you were scenting me a couple of minutes ago?

-I wasn´t! - Suddenly he felt it, the strong scent of lavender surrounding the bathroom –What do you think you are doing?! - He was starting to get mad towards her, he knew he could be severely punish or even killed but being forced into an unbreakable bond out of her pleasure was the same in the end. It was not like he was reserving himself for another in his life but being trap in a self-depriving and hurtful relationship was definitely something he was not looking for.

He saw her drop the act in that moment, her face turning serious. This was starting to escalate quicker than he had expected, she could finish him in the moment if she wanted. –Are you… rejecting me? - Her low voice tone was starting to scare him.

-What are you…?

-You want me- it was not a question, it was a clear statement with an underlying demand –Why are you rejecting me?! What is it?! You were going to scent me!

-I was not trying to, it was unconsciously- he was trying to get her to understand his reasons but she was not listening.

-But you do want me! Why are you walking away now?!

-Hinata, you don´t want this, this can only damage you, damage us. Do you want us to be tied to each other for eternity? I’m your servant. This can´t happen.

-You are mistaken there Neji. You are not my servant anymore. Because: I. Cracked. You- the last three words were said so lowly it sent shivers down to his spine –Maybe…- she said in the same low voice, getting close to him without touching him -…what you don´t know is that you cracked me a long time ago during one afternoon tea- he opened his eyes surprised by her words, she didn´t need to say which afternoon tea for him to remember it clearly. The protocol usually was one sided, since the master usually didn´t display any sort of emotion, smirks and the like were usually used as a depicting element to misguide the people they were interacting with. But he, he had made her feel rage, and from that moment she should’ve requested another servant, but she didn´t, she had kept him as her personal aid all those years, and as a result she had develop feelings for him over time. It had been years since that had happened but he remembered her not trying to crack him ever again while everybody knew of her ways.

-Don´t you… want me? - She had to make him understand her reasons, she was aware of his fears but up until that moment she hadn´t said anything because he never showed any feelings towards her and thought that hers were not corresponded.

-You can´t be serious, I am a servant, I can´t give you anything you want and you deserve better…

-Neji… we are first cousins, our social status can´t be affecting you, you should be the same as me

-But I’m not. If this were to happened it wouldn´t bring anything beneficial to the family

-Who cares about empty benefits?! I don´t need more power, or money! My family, our family practically dominates the world! There is no one who can offer me more in material terms, I already have it all. And that even means the thickest blood which consequentially takes us to you! You have the same blood as me, there’s no one else’s blood that I would desire more than I desire yours- they were so close to each other that she only had to kiss him, she felt his tension go away immediately.

The kiss started as a chaste one but after a couple of seconds she press her fangs hard to his bottom lip and started licking the drops of blood coming out of the wound, the rich coppery taste reached her and she felt her head spinning in circles. They were trembling in the arms of the other, and he could feel her suck hard out of his lip, he roamed his hands over her back, touching her smooth skin and enjoying the feeling of the contact for the first time ever.

She then applied pressure forcing him to open his mouth; he could only comply with her, the kiss was demanding but enjoyable at the same time, he could feel her tongue dancing with his, at the same time that the heat started to run through his body. He pressed her harder to him by hugging her by her waist. She continue kissing him pulling him from the neck she needed to feel him closer to her, so close that it hurted them. She trapped his tongue between her lips and started to suck hard, pressing her teeth lightly, allowing him a new range of feelings only from the kiss itself. They continue to kiss balancing the control from Hinata to Neji, who copied her movements sucking her tongue hard out of her too, he tried to scrape her fangs along her tongue cutting some lines along the way and tasting her blood as well, this made her moan loudly. She lifted one of her legs around his waist and allowing her to feel his growing arousal near her low abdomen, she imprison him and started rubbing his growing bulge long and hard.

“Too many clothes” she though, feeling the fabric interfering in her way to pleasure, she took her leg down and quickly focused on removing his shirt. It wasn´t fair that she was completely nude against him and he had all the barriers against her. She wanted the feel of his skin in her hands, now. She started kissing his neck again at the same time she started working on his pants. He had to bend a little awkwardly for her to be able to reach him, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered if that was what she wanted.

-It’s getting cold here Neji, let’s go back to the warm water- she told him while bitting his ear playfully.

He had removed the rest of his clothes and to her relief she could roam her hands everywhere she wanted. She wrapped her leg once again against his waist and he guided his hands down to her ass pulling him closer, sharing the warmth of their private parts, he started to push her faster making them moan, sigh and gasp more loudly and frequently than before. He guided her to lift her other leg, letting him carry her back to the water.

The bathtub had enough room for both of the even if it was not as deep as they both would’ve like to. She got down from him and laid herself flat and relax, her eyes on him, expecting him to come and join her. He placed himself at the end of the bath where her feet were and he lifted one of her legs, and started kissing her toes one by one, licking them from back to front and sucking them lightly, he didn´t want to leave any prints on her porcelain skin. He then went up slowly, taking his time, worshipping every inch of skin that she allowed him to touch, he had gotten close to her mid-tight and the heat was accumulating at exponential rates on her clitoris. She arched her back, she felt like exploding, but at the same time she didn´t wanted to, she wanted to accumulate more of that enticing sensation between her legs. When he reached her core he used his fingers to open the space between her tights and licked slowly. She placed her hand on top of his head urging him to continue with the movement, she wanted more of that wet and hot feeling emanating out of his mouth.

He proceeded to suck her clit, she was enjoying this so much, she didn´t find herself able to articulate or think coherently, he was licking her length, pressing his tongue to the underside of her clit and sucking her shaft. The feelings getting too intense she felt like she was coming for real this time.

-Suck… me, Ne-ji- she said in a strangled voice.- Harder… please…- he went back to kissing the inner side of her tight and he looked for the thickest vein he could access to from their position, in the joint of her leg and her hips. He lifted her leg and left it hanging over his shoulder at the same time he bit her, he started stroking her clit with his fingers in circular, horizontal, vertical and every motion possible.

-Jah!- she had gasped and moaned at the same time, she was so close to coming it was making her body to start convulsing violently –Har…der- and harder he suck her blood while stroking her bundle of nerves. –Don´t stop it Neji- He went back to trace her clit with his tongue mixing her wetness with her blood –Don´t… stop- and she came while her core was being stoke violently. –Aah- her back arched once again while her muscles screamed contracting themselves, something felt missing but in that moment she didn´t pay much attention to it. She was out of breath and her muscles felt lax after a couple of minutes, she felt worn out. She inhaled deeply and the delicious smell of sandalwood emanating from Neji made her feel in a trance.

He came close to her and gathered her in his arms, she was semi sited on his lap, her head on his shoulder, letting his delicious sandalwood scent fill her lungs. She could feel his arousal poking her but he made no movement, he was enjoying having her placed in his arms, letting her rest after a quite intense orgasm. –Neji, I want you to mark me. Please, do it- He was kind of surprised with her request. Scenting someone only allowed them to know your intentions towards them, marking them made everything official, it was the equivalent of a human marrying contract, but the supposed it was logical. After all he was past the point of no return, he was damned to drink blood only from one source for the rest of his life. He felt her move between his legs, she straddle him, each legs on his side, she was caressing his chest, delineating his abs, she started rocking her hips slowly, still tired and worn out of her orgasm, but wanting to pleasure his companion none the less.

-Take me, make me yours- he was stroking her back, caressing her, she was nipping at his neck with her fangs, he felt the tingling sensation of her fangs scratching his skin along his carotid. Her hands went further down and she took him in her hand, she started stocking him up and down, enjoying the rough sensation of his hand between her fingers. She started to move her hand quicker than before, and his breathe started to quicken as well. The wet, hot saliva on his neck making him shiver uncontrollably.

-Ungh- he squeezed her hips at the same time she penetrated her fangs deep into his neck, the hot and viscous red liquid filled her mouth and the delicious flavor of it made her revolve on top of him. She squeezed his member harder at the same time she continue to stroke him off. She kept sucking him, she needed his blood on her, and she craved it. It was so delicious, its flavor had her wrapped in his finger, she never wanted to taste another blood in her life. –Hinata… stop… please… it’s too… much- He tried to stop her, he didn´t wanted to come in her hand, but she didn´t listen to his plea –I want you so much Neji- she said while stroking him harder –Uungh- he gasped, squeezing his hands stronger than before, leaving faint marks on her skin. She never stopped drinking his blood while stroking him at the same time. The adrenaline rush was deadly to him and he came hard on her hand. This body reduced to a boneless quivering mess and no strength on him was left she continue to stoke him while he rode his orgasm leaving him hyper sensible.

-You belong to me now dear cousin- she told him while kissing his cheek –No one else can have you or they will feel my rage- Hinata could be very eccentric from time to time, but this was the first time he saw her displaying such possessiveness over anything, let alone someone. He saw her in the eye and no space for question was reflected on her moon like eyes.

When some of his strength was back he stood up and extended a hand to help her stand up as well, she guided him to her bed and crawled kitty style like, he stood up at the limit of her bed watching her seducing him once again. She patted the space next to her for him to lie down next to her, when he had accommodated next to her, she started to kiss him once again, this time in a more sensual and slow motion, she placed her left hand on his head and tangled her hand in his silky hair strands, he mirrored her actions by cupping her neck, bringing her closer.to him. She placed one of her left leg over his and he placed his member in his entrance, penetrating her slowly opening her folds bit by bit, he felt her muscles hug him with the enticing warmth. –Mark me- she repeated her plea once again and he felt her scent emanating out of her body and surrounding him. He started emanating his scent as well, sandalwood and lavender getting combined at the same time they rocked into each other. They were trusting at a quicker pace when Neji placed himself on top of Hinata and started pushing long and slow thrusts that made her gasp and look for air, his thrusts reached her to the deepest core making her tremble lightly, the heat coming back to their bodies as the rush of the blood quicken its pace through their systems. He pushed faster, harder getting them shivering –Neji, harder- she brought him close to her and bit him again at the same time he brought one of her wrist close to his mouth and bit her. Thrusting her at a fast pace, sucking the blood from each other, and the scent of both of them surrounding them got them such a sensorial overload that their bodies continue on automatic with uncontrollable frenzy until both of them reach their peak and came violently. They came back into consciousness slowly, panting out of breathe.

Once Hinata recovered a little of her strength she placed her head on his shoulder and one of her legs between his and an arm across his waist. He stroked her hair until sleep came to both of them and slept peacefully that day.

The End.


End file.
